


The Hole is Home

by ItalianMustache (KitsuneFurry)



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneFurry/pseuds/ItalianMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Dawson/Basil. PWP for disneykinkmeme and because there's not enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole is Home

**Author's Note:**

> May be squicky for some people and posted because I'm tired of it sitting in my Google Docs.

Pushing Dawson into the doorway using the muscles he developed from Bartitsu training Basil leaned down to whisper into Dawson’s ear, “You need to stop teasing me Dawson, if you want me to do something say so,” Basil whispered, causing Dawson to shiver. 

“Basil, go ahead and...” whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by Basil kissing Dawson and curling his tail with Dawson’s. Whimpering softly, Dawson pulled Basil closer to him, moving his mouth in time with Basil’s as he pulled him back into his bedroom. Grinding his cock against Dawson’s as they moved backward through the doorway, Basil detached himself from Dawson and locked the door. ‘No need to frighten Mrs. Judson after all.’ Looking back towards Dawson, Basil saw that Dawson was holding onto his shirt for dear life. 

Approaching Dawson, Basil asked “What's the matter old boy?” Mumbling indistinctly, Dawson just held his shirt even tighter as Basil walked closer. Divesting himself of his shirt as slow as he could Basil took Dawson by the shoulders and tried to pry Dawson’s paws from his shirt. 

Failing spectacularly, Basil looked down to look at Dawson eye to eye and said, “Dawson you need to let go of your shirt if you want to do this.”

Nodding hesitantly, Dawson took a step back and took his shirt off as quickly as he could and held it up in front of him while blushing and looking away. Stepping quickly towards Dawson while he was not paying attention to him, Basil took ahold of Dawson’s shirt and pulled it away from him.

“Don’t hide yourself from me Dawson, there's nothing to be embarrassed of,” Basil reasoned. Feeling emboldened from the sliver of hope shining in Dawson’s eyes, Basil pushed Dawson onto the bed and straddled him. While Dawson was momentarily distracted by the change of position, Basil lifted his hips and slid Dawson’s trousers and pants off in one motion and threw them somewhere over his shoulder. Grinning at the the look of lust on Dawson’s face he reached over to open the drawer that contained some of the oil Basil stole from Dawson. Taking the top off, Basil dipped his fingers in and scissored one in and out of his arse until he felt that it was time to add a second and followed the same process. Making sure to keep eye contact with Dawson, Basil lowered his hips until the tip of Dawson’s cock was at his arse and then he bore down until he was completely seated with a hint of a wince. 

Admiring the face Dawson made when he was completely undone Basil interrupted, “Dash it all Dawson, you are so handsome.”

“...You don’t need to lie to me Basil. I gained so much weight after leaving from Afghanistan, I’m...” Dawson rebutted.

“Don’t talk about yourself in that way old boy!” Basil interrupted. Lifting his hips and sliding don again, Basil started creating a pace that was intermixed with groans from both Dawson and Basil. Dawson wrapped a paw around Basil’s length and started to pump it in time with Basil’s pace.

“Nggh...Dawson!” Basil shouted, cumming in spurts across David’s paw and chest while David, experiencing Basil tightening around his length, came deep into Basil with a loud groan.


End file.
